


Mirror

by vampyrjavel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, gintama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrjavel/pseuds/vampyrjavel
Summary: How the beast is struggling inside. How the chains sing.How it growls in hunger, the smell of blood.
Kudos: 12





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching a lot of Gintama. Just keep thinking he is struggling with losing himself. Well enjoy my brain rambling stuff.

And it stares back at him. Don´t lose it. Don´t forget. Don´t let it show.  
How the beast is struggling inside. How the chains sing.  
How it growls in hunger, the smell of blood.  
Hold on. Hold on. just a little bit more.  
Remember why you are dancing in crimsone.  
Fill the abyss inside with the sound of laughter  
Feel. Something.  
Don´t drown.  
Don´t lose sight of it.  
The soul that protects.


End file.
